The rescue
by BIFF1
Summary: Ray has waited a long time to be with Suki again and there is no way that a high wall, an electric gate and armed men are going to stop him. *one shot*


Rescue

Ray's butt was numb.

He had been sitting in the same position for at least three hours and it certainly didn't help that he was in a tree. It hadn't taken him long to track her down he had started the search as soon as he had been set free of Tower. He had 'liberated' himself from the transfer truck pretty early in the trip to wherever you went after you finished Tower prep. He hadn't really been interested in finding out where it was going all he had been interested in was finding Suki.

He found passage on a steamer and in a couple of weeks he had found his way to Tokyo.

Now he sat as he had many times that week in a tree on the other side of the street to the Sato complex.

She was in there somewhere.

He could feel it.

For trying to escape, her family had taken her from one prison to another. The walls where high and thick, the gate he noticed was electrified and guarded and the complex hidden behind was large. The guards were no problem the electric current wouldn't be as easy. The house was an entirely different problem that Ray had no idea how to solve. He could only see parts of it and had no idea where they would be hiding Suki, he had to get into the compound to get a layout.

He wished that he had spent more time listening to Foreign Language, being able to speak Japanese would have made the whole thing a lot easier. He shifted in the tree and waited. For what he wasn't sure. But he had waited this long he could wait a little longer and he hoped she could too.

Hours went by and the distant bright lights of the city tinted the clouds brown and light up the quiet street. In the odd brown light of the night he saw something wonderful. There in a distant window he could barely see stood a girl his age. It was without a doubt Suki. The adrenaline of seeing her safe after all those years propelled him out of the tree and across the street. He flattened himself against the wall and listened.

"監視を再度倍増して、彼女は再度脱出することを試みた" One man told the other. They spoke so fast that Ray could only understand two words, escape and again. He smiled elated that she hadn't given into her families wishes after all these years.

He moved quietly away from the gate and the guards until he was sure that they couldn't hear him. He looked up and down the street, the wall had camera's on it. This would have to go quickly or it would surely fail. Even if it did fail he would just be back. They would have to kill him to stop him from trying to save Suki and he didn't plan on dieing anytime soon.

Taking a deep breath he jumped and punched the wall creating a small handhold half way up the wall. He looked both ways before he crossed the street. He waited a couple of minutes waiting to see if any guards noticed that something odd was happening. But everything remained quiet. He could hear the two guards having a friendly conversation.

"All right Suki. Hope you're ready." He told the night air before he sprinted across the street and with a running jump landed on the wall with a _Thwump_. He stepped in the handhold and pushed himself over the wall. He landed softly on the grass on the other side of the wall. He looked quickly around to see if he had been discovered but so far there was nothing.

"It can't be this easy." he whispered to himself as he made his way quickly across the lawn to the house.

There was a window open on the second floor and he made his way easily through it and rolled into the house.

"Too easy..." he told the room not sure if he should feel good about himself or nervous that something was about to go very wrong. He didn't have much time to decide because an alarm started to sound and filling the room and probably the whole house was Whispers voice

_Unauthorized voice pattern recognized._

_Tower Prep Alumni Ray Snyder_

He swore loudly and stood up. There was no reason to sneak around anymore. They knew he was here. He smiled as he opened the door into the hallway, if they knew he was here that meant Suki knew he was hear as well.

_Unauthorized voice pattern recognized._

_Tower Prep Alumni Ray Snyder_

He turned left and started up some stairs away from the sound of running feet. They were coming after him. That was fine. Let them come, Ray wasn't just a Tower Alumni he was an Odin. Hell he wished them luck, they would need it. Turning the corner on the stairs he ran into three men, obviously guards. They were yelling in Japanese warning him no doubt but he just waved them on.

_Unauthorized personnel recognized._

_Tower Prep Alumni Ray Snyder_

They came at him quickly but he easily deflected them it was almost unfair. He spun one in the air by his arm breaking it and when the man landed on the floor he was unconscious. He was glad the man was out like a light because Ray may have been a lot of things but he wasn't prepared to add murderer to that list. The second man came at Ray only to receive a swift punch to his mid section sending him flying down the hall. Ray twisted in a surprisingly graceful way and sent his shin into the side of the third man's head knocking him into the opposite wall. The man slid to the floor completely unconscious as Ray headed down the hall looking into the rooms trying to find Suki.

_Code Alpha Gama_

_Intruder_

_Tower Prep Alumni Ray Snyder_

"Whisper? Where's Suki?"

_I can't tell you that Ray._

"Why not?"

_You are trying to take Miss Sato away from the compound, that is not allowed._

_Code Alpha Gama_

_Intruder_

_Tower Prep Alumni Ray Snyder_

_Third floor B wing_

Ray swore and started quickly down the hall and up another set of twisting stairs, this place looked a lot less maze like outside. Had Suki had to grow up in this twisted maze of a house? She had certainly had to spend the last couple of years here. But that would end tonight.

He had found her, the hallway he had come out in had several guards at a door.

"Hey." he yelled causing the guards to come down the hall at him.

The first man to reach Ray slammed his fist into Ray's gut. The air rushed out of his lungs as he breached himself for the next attach. The second man had reached him now and slammed his leg into the boys side. Ray's arm moved in a flash grabbing the mans leg he swung the man into the first man sending them both to the floor. He stepped over the pile of men and walked towards the last two men still at the door. He looked like an action hero walking calmly away from the carnage he had created.

The taller of the men turned and spoke to the other before he left his post to meet Ray.

_Code Alpha Gama_

_Intruder_

_Tower Prep Alumni Ray Snyder_

_Fourth floor B wing_

The man waved Ray on and with a quirked eyebrow Ray complied. He sent a swift palm into the mans chest. The man slid back a couple of feet but remained standing.

The tall man spoke evenly in English, "You didn't think Mr. Sato would leave just anyone to guard his daughter did you?"

Ray smiled, "I've been waiting for a real fight." He shifted his weight before coming at the man again.

Then man blocked Ray's punch letting it glance off his forearm while he kicked out at Ray.

Ray winded by the impact of the leg in his gut caught it and twisted sending the man off balance.

The man sprawled on the floor Ray bent down quickly, t

he momentum of his movement drove his fist swiftly into the fallen man. T

he tall man let out a whoosh of breath before his head rocked back hitting the floor.

The man was unconscious.

Ray looked up at the last man standing. He looked flustered and nervous and was frantic, trying to get into his jacket. The man was going for a gun. Eyes wide Ray moved quickly to the man and jumping sent a knee into the mans head. The man's body fell back into the wall. Ray stepped back and watched the man slide down the wall and end in a heap on the floor in front of the door.

_Code Alpha Gama_

_Intruder_

_Tower Prep Alumni Ray Snyder_

Whispers voice still hang throughout the house the calmness of her voice contrasting greatly with the sense of urgency the sound of the alarm sent through his body. He went to push the door open but it was locked. He was so close to Suki it was unbearable.

"Suki!" he called out through the door. He strained his ears and heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Ray! What are you doing here!" her voice was desperate and so sweet to his ears.

"I came to rescue you of course."

"And how are you doing?" he could almost feel her raise an eyebrow at him. She obviously thought he was doing a terrible job at being a knight in shinning armor.

"I was doing wonderfully but the door is locked."

"Aren't you supposed to be super strong? Did tower destroy your ability to problem solve?"

"Can we please talk about how horrible you think the rescue went after its done? Stand back." he waited to hear her leave the door before he sent his hand through it. He took the entire locking mechanism out of the door and carefully pushed the door open.

There she was. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. Every detail he had etched into his mind about her still seemed to ring true. Her smile was still the most heavenly thing he had ever seen. She made quick work of the distance between them, leaping into his arms. The moment their skin connected it was light someone had light him on fire. An urgent rush of heat spread throughout his body.

"Oh god I missed you." the heat in his voice washed over her as she touched his face roughly. Her hands moving fast and hard as if she couldn't quiet believe that he was there at all and she was worried he would disintegrate and fall away from her hands.

"Shut up."she told him urgently kissing him. The kiss was messy and rough and it hurt her mouth but she had never been happier to be in pain.

_Code Alpha Gama_

_Intruder_

_Tower Prep Alumni Ray Snyder_

The sound of Whisper's voice broke the spell over them and Suki slid easily out of his embrace, "Shall we ride into the sunset now?"

"Well its night time so we would be riding into the sunrise if anything. And we don't have anything to ride on but alright." he walked quickly across the room to the window he had seen her from the street. The window was wide open but it was a four story drop, "We are going to need something to ride away on. Any ideas?"

"Can you drive a motorcycle?"

"I've been at tower prep since I was eleven I can't drive anything."

"So a horse it is."

"A horse is an option?"

Suki pushed past him and pointed out the window the opposite way he had come to where a low building was nestled between several large trees. Ray shrugged and jumped out the window landing on the sloping roof. He held out his hand to Suki who gladly took it and hopped out of the window after him.

They dashed across the well manicured lawn towards the stable. Holding hands so desperately tight that Suki was almost afraid that Ray was going to shatter her hand. Ray turned back to make sure that she was still there. The pain was written all over her face. Afraid he stopped suddenly and swung her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Ray this is degrading!" She yelled over the sound of the alarm and the sudden burst of gunfire.

"Shut up and let me rescue you!" He yelled back at her hopping gracefully over the fence into the soft ground by the stable. Running to the door of the stable he kicked it in and watched the wood splinter and fall in. They were standing in the dim of the stable there were at least five horses in the building, "Which horse?"

"That one it's fastest." She squirmed in his grip turning to point at the closest horse, "Put me down now please." she said please but there was no please about it. Nervously he set her on the ground and watched the men get closer to the building and the gunfire reach closer and closer to them.

He heard what was happening behind him as if it was happening inside his brain.

He could hear Suki talk soothingly to the beast over the sound of the alarm and the men yelling and the gunfire.

He heard the horse start to move.

"Ray! Quick!" Suki yelled over the clamour of bullets and voices. She held out her hand and Ray was taken a back. She looked like a knight holding out their hand to save the princess from the dragon. It certainly didn't help that the horse reared up onto its hind legs as she spoke. He was sure he would never live this down. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up onto the horse.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, his chest felt heavy and full at the closeness of her. And even in this dangerous situation he wanted nothing more than for the world to stop and for her to always be this close to him.

"This is how I escaped last time." she laughed a little bit as she steered the horse towards the onslaught of people in her fathers employ. They seemed to be started by the large bulk of the horse racing towards them, "Hopefully it works better this time."

"Hopefully." he whispered holding on probably a little too tightly.

Suki spurred the horse on faster and faster towards the gate of the complex that Ray had been watching desperately only hours before. They made it to the gate ahead of the squad of men that was after them and Suki slid down from the horse. She looked at the electronic pad and smiled, "Oh when will they learn that I will always be able to hate my fathers technology."

"Hopefully never." Ray slid off the horse as well standing in front of Suki his stance wide ready to buy her any time she might need.

It only took her three minuted to tinkering with the program for the gates to make a heavy clinking metal on metal noise. Ray almost threw Suki back onto the horse and got on after her.

"Yah!" She yelled and the horse took off like a bolt through the small opening in the gate, past the two men that Ray had seen earlier and down the street. She didn't let the horse slow down until they where out of the city.

Then just as she had hoped they started to ride off into the sunrise.

"Sorry it took so long." Ray spoke softly not wanting to disturb Suki's admiration of the beautiful sunrise.

"I'm just glad you came at all. I was starting to worry that you had forgotten about me."

"Never." He kissed her shoulder softly, "Can we ditch the horse soon? My butt is numb."

A/N: this came out while i was writing the next chapter of movie night. I'm sensing a pattern here. Either way I love how the story starts and ends with Ray's butt being numb. Poor Ray. Also I used Google translator for the Japanese. Hopefully is going to let it stay.


End file.
